Home
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It's the first time after months that Rick can sit down and enjoy the silence around him. But the terrible things that had happened to them all in the past are still hunting him and he can't forget them...never ever again...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Yay my second The Walking Dead Fanfiction.

Nothing big, just some thoughts of Rick Grimes after all that bad stuff that had happened to him in the past.  
This story had been a veeeeery spontaneous idea of mine which I have written down and translated within 30 minutes or so :3.

Spoiler Warning for Season 1 - 5!

Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I translated this story from german into english.

 _ **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and tell me how you like this story.  
I would like to know how you like my ideas, thank you.  
**_

* * *

 **Home**

Rick Grimes would never have thought that he would sit peacefully on a porch and look into the clear starry sky again.

But it was exactly what he did that night.

The sky was clear, the stars shone like little fireflies on the dark firmament and a gentle breeze was blowing. The sound of the wind, that gently drifted through the leaves of the trees was calming and Rick felt how he became calmer and calmer himself at these gorgeous sounds.

His life had fundamentally changed since he and his group of survivors had managed to fight their way through to the Alexandria Safe Zone. They had been warmly welcomed by the leader of the people who lived here, but Rick remembered very well how suspicious he had been in the presence of these people.

No wonder, with all the terrible things that he and the others had been through in the last few years.

They had all seen so much pain, so much suffering and so much death and had encountered so many terrible people and it was only normal when Rick was suspicious in the presence of strangers.

He had met enough psychopaths to be suspicious and careful now, because Rick didn't want to put his friends in danger again.

Would he lose more of them...he couldn't even bear the thought of it!

The people who lived in this place were so different from all the people Rick had met during his long journeys. They were heartfelt, though somewhat suspicious, and he couldn't even blame them for that at all, because he was not different when it came to that.

And finally, after such a long time Rick had a proper roof over his head and a place he could call "home". A place where his children and his friends would be safe from the walkers, because the small community was protected by strong walls, against which the walkers couldn't do anything.

Rick hoped only that it would remain so...

He tried to banish these thoughts and instead he concentrated on his surroundings.

He closed his eyes and fell into the stillness of the world.

Silence…

Something he hadn't had for an eternity.

That night he would be able to sleep peacefully.

His children were in the house and in safety, just as it was the rest of the group.

No moaning of the walkers and no screaming of the last survivors on this planet would disturb their all peace this night.

Nevertheless, he couldn't relax completely, for as much as he tried, but his thoughts always went back to past events.

He remembered Dr. Jenner and how he had almost killed them all when he had blown up his research lab. He saw his best friend Shane before him and how he had attacked him, saw his son Carl with his newborn baby in his arms and smeared with the blood of his dead wife standing in front of him, heard his own screams when he had to watch how the Governor had killed Hershel before his eyes and he still felt the naked fear when he and the others had run into a trap of cold-blooded cannibals in Terminus and when they had locked him and the others up in train cars.

And these were just some of the terrible things that had happened to him since the outbreak of the deadly Virus...

But here in Alexandria he had the hope of an almost normal life, even if something deep inside his heart told him that there would never be such a thing as a normal life again.

Was there a cure for the virus that turned people into cold-blooded monsters?

Rick doubted that, otherwise they would have noticed it if a cure had been found.

He only hoped that there still were enough clever heads alive who could search for a cure...

What would happen to him and his people in the near future, he didn't know yet and at that moment it didn't matter to him.

Although he didn't know what the future would hold up for them all and how many bad people they would encounter, Rick knew for sure: he would protect his family, his friends and the people here in the Alexandria Safe Zone.

If there was one thing he would never forget, it was to protect the weak.

The people of Alexandria were inexperienced and wouldn't be able to withstand an attack of the walkers or even an attack of vicious people for a second, so it was important for Rick and his group to keep this place untouched by evil.

For he had finally found something for which it was worth fighting for and maybe even dying for:

A home…

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I am currently watching Season 6 (just finished episode 9 last night) and I just had to try it out if I was able to write a TWD Story and this is what came out. I have to admt that it has been a veeeeery long time since I have watched any of the seasons and since I have watched every season only one time, I can't remember everything that had happened ;).  
_


End file.
